Seven years later
by ragsweas
Summary: Harry disappeared after the Wizarding World was rebuilt in an year. Seven years later, Ron and Hermione end up in a bakery in London to find him. What happens? Written for The golden Snitch Forum, prompt of the day


**Written for the Golden Snitch forum, Prompt of the Day**

 **Prompt: (dialogue)"Do you know_?"**

* * *

" _Do you know Harry?"_

The 45 year old brunette looked up to see a lanky red-head and a bushy haired girl. Moira smiled and nodded.

"Do you know where we can get him?"

"Sorry, but how do you know Harry?" Moira asked, looking at them suspiciously. Harry had been working in her bakery for past seven years, since he was eighteen. Over the years, Moira had got attached to the kind boy. He was now a frequent guest at Moira's house.

The red-head and bushy haired exchanged a glance. "We went to school with him." Said the red-head.

Moira raised an eyebrow. Harry didn't mention his school. Ever since he had come to America, e would just say that he studies in England and give no further explanation. It must have been a bad time surely.

"Really? What are your names?" demanded Moira.

"Oh, how stupid of us!" the bushy haired exclaimed. "I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We were good friends with Harry. We have been trying to find him for YEARS! He just disappeared from the face of Earth!"

Before Hermione could say something else, the front door opened and Harry walked in.

"Hey Moira! I have brought the butter, but the sugar was kind of not there. So….Ron? Hermione?!"

Moira looked as the two turned to look at Harry who tightly clutched the packet, as if protecting it. The 25 year old, with messy black hair and green eyes, who never really got scared of any situation, had his eyes widened.

"Harry James Potter!" The girl hissed. She walked up to him and then repeatedly started to hit Harry with her purse.

"How stupid are you? Seven year, Harry, BLOODY SEVEN YEARS! You just disappeared off the face of Earth! DO you know how worried we were? Mrs Weasley, Ginny, I, Ron, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall and even Draco Malfoy! What were you thinking, disappearing like that?!"

Normally, Moira would intervene and say something. But the way Harry was behaving, it was almost as if he was expecting this to happen.

"Is this Normal?" she asked Ron. Ron nodded. "She would beat us with her book all the time."

Moira looked at Hermione finally stopped and then looked at Ron. "Your turn." She said.

"Oh, I am not doing anything." Shrugged Ron. "Just wait till he gets back to home. Then Ginny, Mum, Dad, George and I of course-we will do our part."

"You-You don't understand!" Harry finally said. "I have a life here, a girlfriend and if I tell Ginny…"

"Do you honestly think Ginny will be waiting for you all these years?" asked Ron. "Mate, she is with Terry Boot now."

"Yeah but she will still kill me!" said Harry, dropping the bag and then immediately picking it up. "Plus Mary will kill me if I go without saying anything."

"So go and explain it to her!" Hermione demanded with her arms crossed.

Moira looked at Harry as he looked sheepishly on the ground. It was the look he got when he accidently burned a batch of cookies or mixed the orders.

"Does she know anything?" muttered Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

"What haven't you told us Harry?" asked Moira. The boy was very quiet about his life and Moira often wondered what happened so drastic that Harry refused to talk about it?

"Moira, it's a lot of things." Said Harry. His tone indicated that he did not want to talk anymore.

"Ma'am." Said Hermione. "Can he please get a few days holiday?"

Moira looked at Harry. The poor boy wanted to go and not go as well. He had not had a holiday in a while, so Moira said, "Harry, take a few days off. Go. But I want you around Christmas. You know how hectic everything is!"

"Sure Moira." smiled Harry. He handed over the packet and then walked out silently along with his friends. Moira smiled and then got back to work.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The whole bakery was busy. Moira was shooting orders when a whole family of Red-head entered the shop. Moira walked up to them and smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, we were just coming around!" A plump woman answered. Moira looked around and found two of Harry's friends.

"Oh, you are here for Harry!" exclaimed Moira. "Sorry, but he will take a while. Please have a seat."

As the day ended, Moira watched as Harry walked to the red-heads with Mary who worked for Moira as well. She watched as they talked and laughed. As Harry left with the red-heads, he had a wistful smile on his face and happiness that she hadn't seen before.

Moira smiled. It was a happy Christmas.


End file.
